


Seventh Street

by rae_is_typing



Series: Rae's One Shots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bad Writing, Banter, Cravings, Interviews, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_is_typing/pseuds/rae_is_typing
Summary: Request from tumblr: Can you do a avengers cast x reader where the reader who is about 30 has known Robert Downey jr since they were 16 ish and during an interview or press conference they are bantering
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr. & Reader
Series: Rae's One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357186
Kudos: 27





	Seventh Street

“Good evening everyone! Tonight we have the stars of the upcoming movie Seventh Street joining us tonight! Y/N Y/L/N and Robert Downey Jr.”

The audience roars with applause and cheers. You and Robert flash award winning smiles. Robert is dressed in a dapper suit with his hair barely tamed. You’re dressed in a bodycon maternity dress. At the beginning of your third trimester, your belly is now very prominent and often catches the eyes of most people.

“Thank you so much for being here tonight.”

“Thank you for havin’ us tonight.”

“It’s great to be here,”

“I want to start by asking you guys a few questions. Do you have any superstitions?”

“I know for sure that Robert does. As soon as he found out about my pregnancy, he wouldn't let me stand in the moonlight. If we went out at night, he'd make me take an umbrella so the moonlight wouldn't hurt my baby.” 

“I was trying to keep your son safe, thank you very much. I want him to be a healthy little munchkin.” 

“My son will be just fine”

“I've had three of my own, Y/N. I think I know what I'm doing”

“Oh please, you had the easy part.” The audience laughs again, as does the host. 

"Have you two seen this movie yet?" 

"We have, actually. We went to see it last night." You say.

"Can you describe it one word?" 

"Oh god, I don't think that's possible." You say, hands settling on your belly. 

"Unlucky," Robert offers after pondering. 

"That’s actually the plot of the movie." You laugh. 

"Can you describe each other in three words?" 

"Pregnant, knocked-up, with child." 

"Robert, that's five words." 

"Four. Knocked-up is hyphenated." 

You roll your eyes. "Whatever. I have three words that are perfect for him: Robert Downey Jr." Once again, the audience roars with laughter.

"A fan of the show tweeted this question out: If the other was a kitchen appliance, what would they be?" 

"An oven," Robert says immediately. 

"Why are all of your answers about my pregnancy?" You demand, a smile on your lips. 

"It's exciting, Y/N. We're going to have a little you and Y/P/N running around here soon." 

"It is very exciting, but the world doesn't revolve around it."

Robert looks down at your baby bump. At seven months, your stomach has grown considerably. "You sure about that, sweetheart?" 

You scoff, lightly slapping his arm. "I'm not naming him after you anymore." 

"You were going to name him after me?" Robert’s voice turns surprised, edging on hopeful.

"No. If anything, I'd name my baby after Susan." A few whoops and whistles break through the general laughter. 

"She is the better half," He concedes, a wide grin taking over his face.

“Anyways, Robert would be a thermomix because he’s overpriced and can’t really do much.”

A long ‘ooohhhh’ was drawn from the audience. 

“That hurt, Y/N, right here.” He places his hand on his heart. 

“Aww, I’m sorry.” You coo in an overly sweet voice. “I’m just kidding though, he’d probably be an industrial freezer because he can take a lot.”

Robert laughs. The host chuckles as well. “On a more serious note, what was it like working together again?”

“It’s been great,” You start. “What’s it been? Ten- eleven years?”

“Yeah, something like that. When the director reached out to me, I was hesitant at first, but then he said that Y/N was going to be starring in it, I couldn’t say no. It’s been truly amazing working with such a talented actress again.” You smile at Robert’s words. 

“I can say the same,” You agree. “The chemistry we had working together when we were younger has remained undeniably similar if not the same.”

“Y/N, was it hard filming while pregnant?”

“It was at some points, especially at the end. My character isn’t pregnant, so hiding the bump got progressively harder. I was very lucky because I didn’t have any morning sickness, but I did have the weirdest cravings.”

“It’s true,” Robert butts in. “There was an entire week where she ate nothing but pickles.”

“Pickles with chiles and a big cup of ice chips.” You correct offhandedly. “Pregnancy is weird.”


End file.
